


'Night Sam

by Team_Free_Adam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Death, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Gen, Metatron Being a Dick, Winchester Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Free_Adam/pseuds/Team_Free_Adam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn’t hear any more. Time seemed to slow again and the only thing he could hear was Dean’s gasp and his own, in sync, filling the silent room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Night Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys :D
> 
> So this is my first fanfic! (Well at least the first that I've had confidence to publish, and I'm still not really wanting to.) This is an extremely short one-shot but it's just something that's been lingering in my mind for a few weeks now. I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

“NO!” Sam cried as the blade was pulled out of his brother’s chest.

 

He felt rooted to the spot, his fists were clenched at his side and he could hear his heart beat, too loud, too overpowering for him to focus on anything but Dean’s slumping body. Metatron was smiling but Sam didn’t care, he had to move, he had to get to Dean.

 

Run, right, left, right, left. Don’t Stop. Focus. _Dean is dying._

 

He slid to his knees and frantically pulled his brother to a sitting position.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey..” He muttered not knowing what to do with, or where to put, his shaking hands.

 

As tremors ran through the room Sam glanced up, and realising Metatron was still there and they still needed him dead, pulled out an angel blade and shakily stood, ignoring Dean’s small groan of protest.

 

He thrust forward the blade, and cursed when the angel disappeared.

 

Quickly moving, he turned back to Dean and knelt before him, carefully putting his hand on his arm to steady himself and his brother.

 

“Sammy, you gotta get out of here before he-”

 

Sam didn’t hear any more. Time seemed to slow again and the only thing he could hear was Dean’s gasp and his own, in sync, filling the silent room. He suddenly remembered the feeling of Jake Talley stabbing him, how long ago was that? He didn’t like the sensation of the blade in his back, he didn’t like the sound of his brother calling his name, he didn’t like Metatron’s laugh as he laid him on the floor and when the blade was slowly pulled out, Sam didn't like the whimpers that involuntarily came from his throat because of the deep pain in his back. His whole world felt fuzzy. Metatron was saying something but Sam couldn’t focus, his whole body was screaming at him and the hard floor wasn’t kind.

 

He felt his neck go limp and winced as his head touched the floor. He was ready to give up, the pain reached every part of his large frame, and his heart was slowing, becoming a dull noise ringing around his head.

 

“Sammy? Sammy?” He heard Dean groan, but the noise sounded too far away to make sense. He hadn’t moved. Could Dean have dragged himself away? Why would he?

 

“C’mon,” A cough “Sammy..” He felt a hand cup his face, “Please you got-” Another cough “You gotta stay awake”

 

Sam tried to open his eyes, to make even the quietest noise to let Dean know that he could hear him, and let him know that he was trying, but nothing was happening.

 

“Y’know Sam wh-when you died tha-that first time with aza-Azazel I couldn’t.. I couldn’t let you go.” Sam heard a sob, “Se-selfish of me, I know, I know. Had t-to bring you back, tha-that was my job.” Sam felt Dean move again, and through the haziness he guessed that he had laid down beside him.

 

“Bu-but ‘m not gonna do that again, not t’you Sammy. ‘M not gonna, ‘Cos we did good. We-we’ve given so much Sammy, so much”

 

Dean’s voice was getting quieter and Sam strained to hold on, to keep listening to his brother’s last words, he couldn’t let go, not yet.

 

“You said that, and y-you were right, always r-right. M-me and yo-you.”

 

Dean was freely sobbing, Sam could tell, the hand on his face was gripping him tight and shaking madly.

 

“‘Cos y-y’know wh-what Sammy?” Dean said, and Sam finally forced his eyes open.

 

They searched madly and settled staring into Dean’s own. Dean smiled and let out a short, teary laugh as his body shook.

 

“Dean..” Sam muttered grasping for some part of his brother to hold onto. Their hands found each other and held on tightly.

 

“I-I’m proud of us.”

 

Sam opened his mouth wanting to scream, I am too Dean, I’m so proud of everything we’ve done and everything we’ve given. Instead he went limp and began to sob as he felt his life drain away from him. Everything went white and Sam screamed inside his own head. No, No! I didn’t get to say goodbye! He screamed and clawed trying to find a way back to his body, for one last farewell. But nothing came, until he felt a kiss pressed to his forehead, soft and filled with love.

 

Sam Winchester died in his brother’s arms, and as his world faded away, he was sent to sleep by the love of the one person who had protected him most. A soft voice took over the terrible pain and Sam slept.

 

In another world Dean Winchester had draped himself around his brother, holding on tightly, and made sure he was fully gone before letting go and joining him. A short gasp of breath, and it was over.

 

“‘Night Sam..”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm only good at writing sad stuff.


End file.
